Nie popełniaj tych samych błędów, dobrze? On by tego nie chciał
by do your best
Summary: FFI. Sakuma po jednym z meczy postanawia więcej trenować by wzmocnić drużynę, jednak jego nocny trening nie pozostaje niezauważony. One shoot.


**Ostatnio oglądając arc o Inazumie Japan stwierdziłam, że tak naprawdę Sakuma i Hiroto ani razu ze sobą nie rozmawiali. Z kolei Sakuma jest dosyć podobny do sami-dowiecie-się-kogo. I pomyślałam, że mogli by się całkiem nieźle dogadywać. W ten sposób w mojej głowie narodził się poniższy twór. ; )**

* * *

 **Tradycja ffnetowa nakazuje wszystkim powtarzać pewną regułkę. Jaką wszyscy wiemy. Ta regułka to oczywiście: „Nie posiadam IE ani żadnej rzeczy, która Level-5 jest."**

 **CZAS:** Podczas FFI po jednym z meczy na Liocott Island.

* * *

Hiroto wolnym krokiem wszedł do swojego pokoju. Waśnie skończył jeść kolację z pozostałymi i zmęczony po treningu postanowił się położyć. Jednak zanim to zrobił jak zawsze przed snem podszedł do okna i wyjrzał przez nie. Miał w zwyczaju wyglądać przez okno każdego wieczora i właśnie z tego powodu wiedział o nocnych treningach swoich przyjaciół. Raz widział jak Gouenji-kun poprzez trening próbuje poradzić sobie ze swoimi problemami, ale to było tylko raz. Endou-kun mu pomógł. Zazwyczaj Hiroto widział jak ktoś inny trenuje. Ktoś komu Endou-kun nie pomógł. Hiroto odsunął zasłonę by otworzyć okno, ale zanim to zrobił rzucił okiem na podwórko. Skamieniał, gdy _to_ zobaczył. Po boisku biegła szczupła osoba średniego wzrostu. Jasne światło księżyca oświetlało jego jasne, długie i falujące na wietrze włosy i opaloną skórę. Przed bramką stały liczne przeszkody, a na murawie leżało wiele piłek. Coś boleśnie ścisnęło serce czerwonowłosego chłopca. Dostrzegł numer na koszulce ćwiczącego na dole chłopca. Czy mu się zdawało czy była to trzynastka?

-Znowu to robisz?- wyszeptał do siebie. To było niemożliwe. Nie mógł znów popełniać tych samych błędów! Prawda? Przecież zrozumiał co zrobił źle! Miał zacząć odpowiednio trenować i wrócić! Obiecał i teraz znów to robi? Hiroto poczuł zawód. Tak nie postępują przyjaciele. Przyjaciele, gdy coś obiecują dotrzymują obietnic. Zwłaszcza, gdy obiecują wrócić. Obraz przed jego oczami zamazał się. Zmęczenie dało o sobie znać. Podniósł dłoń i przetarł zmęczone oczy. Tak, teraz widział już lepiej. Włosy tamtego nie były tak długie, nawet gdy były rozpuszczone, a ich kolor był dużo jaśniejszy. Nie miał w sobie soczystej barwy trawy. Skóra choć opalona miała inny odcień brązu, a na koszulce wcale nie była trzynastka. Była szesnastka. Obaj grali na tej samej pozycji. Jeden zastąpił drugiego, ale… czy obaj musieli popełniać te same błędy?! Nastolatek nie mógł dłużej tego znieść. Niewiele myśląc rzucił się do drzwi i wybiegł z pokoju. Biegł korytarzami budynku. Nikt nie stał mu na drodze. Pozostali pewnie wciąż siedzieli w świetlicy i pewnie grali w jakieś gry planszowe. Megane lubił rozgrywki w chińczyka i raz na jakiś czas udawało mu się namówić pozostałych do _Starcia Mistrzów Chińczyka._ Hiroto dziś spasował. Wolał odpocząć. Jednak teraz już tego nie chciał. Teraz _musiał_ być na boisku.

* * *

Sakuma po ostatnim meczu pragnął stać się silniejszy i wspomóc drużynę. Teraz tego bardzo potrzebowali. Sakuma nie został wybrany do pierwszej kadry, więc gdy tylko się dostał postanowił zrobić co w jego mocy by Inazuma Japan wygrała. Mógł to osiągnąć tylko przez trening, więc właśnie to teraz robił.

-Muszę być lepszy- wysapał. Po wielu próbach, strzałach i innych ćwiczeniach był wyczerpany, a jego oddech ciężki. Mimo to nie przestawał. Chciał być lepszy. Powoli starł ręką pot z czoła i przyjął pozycję. Miał zacząć dryblować, gdy wtem…

-Myślisz, że możesz to robić?! Kpisz sobie ze mnie? Kpisz sobie z _niego?_ \- usłyszał wściekły krzyk. Spojrzał w kierunku, z którego dobiegał tamten głos.

-Hiroto-san?- odparł zdumiony. Chociaż byli w tej samej drużynie nie byli ze sobą szczególnie blisko. Sakuma trzymał się zwykle z Kidou, a gdy go nie było w okolicy to z Fudou, ale gdy zaczynali walczyć pojawiał się Kidou i… tak właściwie było tak jakby w ogóle nie znikał. Zazwyczaj wtedy rozgrywający drużyny posyłał im wściekłe spojrzenie, które mówiło _„Nie mogę was na chwilę samych zostawić byście nie zaczęli walczyć? Serio, Sakuma? Naprawdę wciąż dajesz mu się tak łatwo wyprowadzić z równowagi?"_ Otóż tak. Dawał. Ale wracając do chwili obecnej… Sakuma trzymał się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi z Teikoku, podczas gdy Hiroto… No właśnie? Z kim przyjaźnił się Hiroto? Był przyjacielsko nastawiony do wszystkich, ale mimo to nie wydawał się być szczególnie blisko z kimkolwiek. Dobrze dogadywał się z Fubukim, Kogure i… I o niczym więcej Sakumie nie dane było pomyśleć, gdyż wściekły Hiroto wbiegł na boisko i chwycił za kołnierz jego koszulki.

\- Myślisz, że po tym jak _on_ oddał ci _swoje_ miejsce możesz wszystko zepsuć i rzucić tym _jemu_ w twarz? Myślisz, że tak po prostu możesz popełniać ten sam błąd?- wysyczał wściekły. W jego zazwyczaj spokojnych i pełnych uprzejmości jadeitowych oczach błyskała furia.

-Hiroto-san! O co ci chodzi? Nie wiem o czym mówisz!- wykrzyknął bardziej zdumiony niż rozłoszczony. O takie zachowanie nie podejrzewałby nawet Fudou. Może co najwyżej Someokę, ale Hiroto? Wspomniany nastolatek jeszcze przez kilka sekund wpatrywał się w niego po czym puścił materiał jego ubrania i odsunął się od niego.

-Yurushimasu, Sakuma-kun. Nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło- odpowiedział i uśmiechnął się. Jednak Jirou miał wprawne oko. Dostrzegł, że i tak już jasna skóra 'kosmity' zbladła, a jego zaciśnięte w pięści dłonie drżą.

-Nic się nie stało, Hiroto-san- odparł. Jednak nie wydawał się przekonany. Jego oczy wypełniała teraz troska, a uśmiech zniknął. Obaj milczeli.

-Nie przeciążaj się, dobrze Sakuma-kun?- odparł, a w jego głosie dało się słyszeć delikatną prośbę. Tak jakby trening chłopca o cyjanowych włosach miał wpływ na ognistowłosego gracza. 'Jednooki' skinął głową.

-Hiroto…- zaczął po chwili ciążącej ciszy.- Kim jest _on?_

Hiroto wydawał się zaskoczony. Bardzo zaskoczony. Tak jakby nie spodziewał się, że takie pytanie mogłoby paść. Może z powodu złości nie był świadomy tego co mówił? Nie, na pewno nie.

- _On_?- zapytał. Sakuma przytaknął.

-Tak, _on_. Mówiłeś coś o jego błędach i...- urwał widząc jak chłopak zagryzł wargę.

-Hiroto, daijobu?- zapytał zmartwiony i położył dłoń na ramieniu drugiego. Uśmiechnął się słabo.

-Hai. Usiądźmy na trawie, dobrze?- zaproponował cicho. Gdy już to zrobili znów nastała cisza.

-Hiroto, jeśli nie chcesz mówić to w porządku, nie zamierzam…

-Ie. Powiem ci, Sakuma-kun – przerwał mu. Przez chwilę jeszcze patrzał w jego niezakryte oko, po czym spojrzał na księżyc.

-Gdy zobaczyłem jak trenujesz… przez chwilę wydawało mi się, ze widzę Midorikawę.

-Huh, nande?- odpowiedział mu zdumiony. Rudy na chwilę oderwał wzrok od ciał niebieskich i spojrzał w oczy Sakumie.

-Nie mieliście okazji nigdy nawet porozmawiać, prawda? Jesteście całkiem podobni- odparł wesoło po czym uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy. A głos stał się poważniejszy.

-Sakuma-kun, Midorikawa również tak ćwiczył. W dzień ze wszystkim, a wieczorami, nawet nocami, sam. Nie uważał się za dość dobrego.- Kiyama zwiesił głowę. Wydawał się bardzo smutny, gdy mówił o tym, jak jego przyjaciel myślał o samym sobie.

-Dlatego trenował coraz więcej. Więcej nawet niż Endou! Jednak to nie pomagało. Dlatego Midorikawa ćwiczył jeszcze więcej. Aż podczas jednego z treningów…- urwał. Nie był w stanie dokończyć. Jirou był ciekawy, jednak czuł, że nie powinien naciskać.

-Midorikawa wykrzyczał mi, że ktoś z Gemini Storm nie powinien być tutaj. Ktoś taki jak on nie powinien być w ogóle brany pod uwagę...

Sakuma poczuł jak nieprzyjemne uczucie ściska go od środka. Znał to. On również tak myślał o sobie. Poczuł jak nagle rozumie tego gościa.

-Miał rację?- zapytał cicho Jirou nieświadomy tego co właśnie robi. Gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego oczekiwał, że Hiroto się wścieknie i w jakiś sposób ukarze go za takie słowa o jego przyjacielu. Jednak nic takiego się nie stało.

-Oczywiście, że nie.- Odparł cicho znów patrząc w gwiazdy.- Chociaż potrzebował więcej czasu…

-Naze?- zapytał i również spojrzał w górę. Niebo tej nocy było naprawdę piękne.

-Bo jego ciało wciąż potrzebowało czasu po użyciu _kamienia_ …- Sakuma wiedział jaki minerał ma ten drugi na myśli. Jego plecy przebiegły ciarki.- Jako Reize zagrał z nas wszystkich najwięcej meczy. To bardzo wyczerpujące…

-A co z tobą?- zapytał zmartwiony. Hiroto znów na niego spojrzał.

-Ja nie używałem _kamienia_. Nie osobiście. Trenowałem przeciw drużynom, które go stosowały. Nee, Sakuma-kun, ty także potrzebowałeś przerwy, prawda?- zapytał.

Tak. Potrzebował. Po meczu Shin Teikoku z Raimonem on i Genda przebywali w szpitalu. Najpierw niezliczone leki, dla niego ze dwa, trzy zabiegi i niekończące się godziny rehabilitacji by tylko móc wejść na boisko. A potem ból, pot i łzy podczas ciągłych prób powrotu do formy. Jego determinacja nigdy nie była większa. Jak widać zostało to zauważone i docenione. Dostał zaproszenie na spotkanie przez Hibiki-sana. Na tym spotkaniu miała zostać wybrana szesnastka graczy, którzy będą reprezentować Japonię w turnieju światowym. Sakuma nie został wtedy wybrany i, choć niechętnie to przyznaje, był to dobry wybór. Potrzebował więcej czasu by odzyskać formę. Gdy już doszedł do siebie dołączył do drużyny i siedział tu teraz z Hiroto na jednym z boisk na Liocott Island.

-Hai. Potrzebowałem czasu i dostałem go- wyszeptał cicho.

-Wciąż liczę, że Midorikawa wróci do drużyny. Już wkrótce, obiecał mi- odparł chłopiec. Sakuma przegryzł wargę. To on jest teraz na miejscu Midorikawy, więc…

-Ale nie chcę byś opuszczał drużynę, powinniście się poznać- rzucił wesoło. W odpowiedzi dostał tylko skinienie głową. Sakuma poczuł sympatię do gwiezdnego duo. To, co powiedział mu Hiroto w jakiś sposób uspokoiło go.

-Przepraszam za wcześniej. Chyba naprawdę mi go brakuje. Pewnie dlatego, gdy zobaczyłem jak trenujesz tak się zezłościłem. Nee, Sakuma-kun, nie popełnij błędów Ryuujiego, dobrze? On by tego nie chciał- odezwał się. Teraz i on wydawał się spokojny. Ta nocna rozmowa ukoiła go. Sakuma poczuł przypływ energii. Zerwał się na równe nogi.

-W porządku!- wykrzyknął.- Będę grać najlepiej jak potrafię, dla siebie i dla Midorikawy, a gdy wróci zagramy razem w finałowym meczu!- zawołał podekscytowany. Hiroto spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się.

-Arigatou, Sakuma-kun- wyszeptał.

 **Koniec.**


End file.
